


Comfort

by JustFansHP



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Yaz come back to the TARDIS after her Nani's birthday and find a sad Doctor. She decides to comfort her.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support with my previous OS. Here's a new one dedicated to my Twitter GC who helped me with the plot by sending one gif and talking about how I should write about it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Doctor felt her heart break as the gunshot was heard. Yaz was walking behind her and saw the reaction of the Doctor’s body. The love of her Nani’s life just died and it seemed that the Doctor was touched by it like he was her family too.

Back in the TARDIS, Yaz was thinking about the Doctor words “Your whole timeline could be erased. No Yaz. We can’t have a universe with no Yaz.” It seemed that the Doctor really cared about her. After confirmation that her Nani lived and that her timeline was safe, Yaz was allowed to go back to celebrate her Nani’s birthday.  
When she came back to the TARDIS, there were no signs of Ryan and Graham, besides Ryan’s coat hanging on one of the weird hook coming from a wall, meaning that they were probably somewhere in the TARDIS.

However, she found the Doctor sitting on the floor, looking sad.  
Yaz slowly approached her and sat down next to her.

“You ok?” She simply asked, not wanting to break the silence but she was worried about her friend.  
“No” The Doctor replied, not looking at Yaz like she always does.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Yaz wanted to help her.  
“No I-... I lost so many people. I can’t lo- I’m just a bit sad.” The Doctor cut her sentences and Yaz knew she shouldn’t push. Even if the Doctor was really talkative, Yaz knew that it wasn’t easy for her to talk about the sad parts of her past.

Yaz lift her hand to caress the back of the Doctor’s neck, trying to comfort her a bit. She knew the Doctor loved contact. What she didn’t expect was her friend leaning into her touch, putting her head on Yaz’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Yaz.” The Doctor whispered.  
“After all you did for me, that’s the least I can do. Come closer.” Yaz invited her, whispering too.

The Doctor didn’t need to be asked twice. Her arms went around Yaz’s body. Her nose met Yaz’s neck and the Doctor noticed how good she smelled. Jasmin perfume, of course, she had to live up to her name. Just that simple moment brought back the Doctor’s smile and she softly pressed her lips on Yaz’s neck.  
Yaz took a deep breath and pushed the Doctor away to be able to look at her in the eyes.

“I couldn’t live in a universe without you either, Doctor,” she smiled, echoing the Doctor’s words.

The Doctor couldn’t help to smile back and that’s all Yaz needed to gather her courage and leaned in to kiss the Doctor. Her lips were soft and it made her smile again. Both smiling made them break the kiss. The Doctor rested her head on Yaz’s forehead, looking into each other’s eyes. They both knew they were going to have to talk later but for now, they decided to just enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! See you soon


End file.
